


For Safe Passage

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Biting, Body Modification, Bottom Dean, Breeder Dean, Breeding, Come Inflation, Creature Castiel, Dehumanization, Double Penetration, Egg Preg, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time Bottom Dean, Forced Pregnancy, Gags, King Castiel, M/M, Magic, Marking, Mating, Monster Castiel, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Objectification, Octo Castiel, Older Castiel, Omega Dean, Possessive Castiel, Pregnant Dean, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sacrifice Dean, Sea Witch Anna, Sex Slave Dean, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teen Dean, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Castiel, Underage - Freeform, Virgin Dean, Virgin Sacrifice, mentioned castiel/other(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: “We offer this virgin in return for safe passage.” The reason for the sacrifice wasn’t a surprise. He had known when they had called for him that it was in the hopes their ship would not be destroyed and their lives forfeit.





	For Safe Passage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

The boy’s arms were bound behind his back as he struggled against the man holding onto him. King Castiel watched as the group moved closer to him and breathed in the scent coming from the beautiful boy whose green eyes were darting around to take in his surroundings.

His long dark blue tentacles twisted in the water as he watched them approach and Castiel knew these men would always have safe passage through his waters with a gift as perfect as the one before him. Castiel’s eyes darkened at the scent coming from the boy and he knew they were giving him a _Breeder_.

It didn’t take much to determine that the boy’s Heat would be approached in a matter of days. A ripe, fertile little Breeder for him to use and breed as he pleased. If they kept giving him such gifts, while the regular humans sacrificed tasted delicious they were nothing on a Breeder, he would make sure they continued to have safe passage on his waters.

“We offer this virgin in return for safe passage.” The reason for the sacrifice wasn’t a surprise. He had known when they had called for him that it was in the hopes their ship would not be destroyed and their lives forfeit.

In the past he had been given trinkets, gems and other items of little value, and occasionally humans for him to sate his bloodlust and hunger but these men were giving him something unbelievably more valuable. Castiel had been looking for a good toy to use and breed as he saw fit. There were not as many options available living deep in the ocean. While he had bred plenty of his own kind and the occasional mermaid when he caught one in season most humans did not offer a Breeder.

And _this_ one would be specifically for his use.

“He’s an Omega and has never been touched. We offer him for your pleasure and use.” the boy, soft faced and barely in season, struggled and snarled behind his gag as he was shoved forward. He tripped slightly and Castiel caught him with a tentacle to prevent his fall into the sand.

Castiel allowed his eyes to glance over the boy as he turned him around, took in the boy’s bare body, and looked back to the men before him. “Your gift is acceptable for your current voyage. You may pass without incident.” relief and gratitude stole over their faces as he dragged the boy closer to him. “Continue on your journey.” Castiel watched them leave and with a glance at the human boy he knew they would have to make a few alterations so he could take him into the ocean. His eyes met those of the seawitch, Anna, as she moved closer to him to look over his gift. “Do you still have that potion?” he asked lowly as the boy’s green eyes widened and he stared at both of them. 

He could feel the small human trembling in his grasp but it did nothing to diminish the delicious scent and fertility that had him craving the first opportunity to breed.

A slow and amused smile crossed her features as she looked the boy up and down, “Of course. You never know when you’ll need something later on. It’ll take me two hours to get the potion and come back.” with a smirk she moved away and threw over her shoulder, “You should break in your new present before I return. Make sure you want to waste a potion on him. He smells like he would make a fine meal.”

“Very sage advice.” Castiel smirked as his attention turned to the boy who blinked at him. “Hello little Breeder.” he murmured and watched as the boy’s brow furrowed. Castiel reached up with one of his tentacles and stroked the boy’s miniscule cock causing him to twitch at the sensation. Slowly Castiel started stroking and teasing causing little whines to escape through the gag as the boy squirmed in his tentacles and the thick, heavy scent of slick saturated the air.

His tentacles brought the boy closer and Castiel allowed his hands to touch the boy’s shaking body. Castiel’s long fingers reached out to weigh the boy’s small hairless balls before they replaced the tentacle at Dean’s cock. He grinned when the boy bucked forward at him, whining and the smell of slick continued to fill the air. “There we go. Good little Breeder.” Castiel allowed his tentacles to trail over exposed skin as he played with Dean’s body and the Breeder’s whole body tensed up as one tentacles slid up between his cheeks before it poked at his slick entrance.

Wide green eyes stared at Castiel and the King of the Sea flashed sharp teeth, used for ripping and tearing his food, at his new Breeder before pushing inside.

Another whine, this one rough and broken, tried to escape the boy but it was muffled by the gag and Castiel used one of his tentacles to remove it. Castiel enjoyed the whimpers and whines that escaped his breeding partners. Castiel twisted his tentacle inside the boy, touching his warm slick insides, as he moved further into Dean and had his suckers catch along the ridges of the boy’s insides. Dean’s hips bucked forward as he tightened down around the questing tentacle inside him.

Choked whimpers escaped as his tentacle spread the boy’s small, soaked hole wide until he could see it pushing against the thin, soft skin of the Breeder’s flat belly. Green eyes were glassy, freckled cheeks flushed and the Breeder’s lush mouth was slack as he whined on the end of Castiel’s tentacle.

Slowly Castiel started working his tentacle back out, letting the suckers catch on Dean’s rim, before he sought the boy’s prostate sending a high-pitched moan of pleasure at the feeling. The boy twisted harder in his tentacles as his breathing accelerated. It never seemed to take much to have one of his partners writhing in pleasure, going limp and soft, while he used and bred them.

“How old are you little one?” he asked as he brought the boy close to him and glazed green eyes stared at him in a daze as the Breeder struggled to control his breathing. It kept hitching and catching in his throat as he whined each time Castiel moved his tentacle.

“Six—oh” he moaned as his head fell back when Castiel’s tentacle teased him once more, “Sixteen  _fuck_.” it was groaned as Dean thrust forward trying to get some kind of relief and almost sobbing when he didn’t get it.

Castiel tilted Dean as his tentacle slipped out and the boy let out a low sound at the loss as the smell of growing arousal filled the air along with the scent of the boy’s slick. It never seemed to take much to have a reluctant or hesitant breeding partner writhing for more. “So young.” he murmured and dragged him close to bury his face in the boy’s neck, “Fertile but not in Heat.” it was an observation and Dean shifted in the creature’s hold.

"Who are you?” little whimpers escaped Dean’s mouth as Castiel toyed with his small cock and Castiel could see that the boy struggled to pay attention to him.

“Castiel. King of the Sea. I rule the ocean.” His response was rumbled and Castiel tongue darted out to swipe at Dean’s neck as the Omega bared his throat to the touch. Potential Breeders were always so beautiful submissive and receptive once he started. “I’ve ruled for longer than you can imagine and I’ve never received a gift quite like you." 

Green eyes blinked at him as Castiel lifted his mating tentacle and pushed the tip inside the Omega’s entrance. Dean’s mouth dropped open with a moan when it started to push inside and he twisted in the Castiel’s tight hold. Castiel groaned in satisfaction as his tentacle worked its way inside the slick, hot and silky heat of the little Breeder’s body. His tentacle pushed further inside Dean as his own cheeks flushed with pleasure and the tentacle started to pulse as it kept stretching the boy open.

It was entirely possible to breed a Breeder outside of a Heat though those instances were more for using the Breeder’s womb to incubate eggs. Castiel took in the small body and knew it would be _very_ uncomfortable for such a small Breeder but the boy was built to swell and provide offspring.

He pushed the observation away. _This_ Breeder was his and Castiel had every intention of breeding him frequently.

"Oh oh oh oh.” Dean’s mouth was open as he arched at the feeling of Castiel’s tentacle fucking deep. As Castiel moved inside the Breeder he could see his tentacle pressing against the thin layer of skin of the boy’s belly and shoved deeper earning a broken wail. With a grin he pulled the tentacle out and shoved it back inside as he started fucking the boy with it in earnest.

The Breeder’s small cock leaked at its tip and Castiel reached out with a hand to fondle the boy’s balls, teasing them, as he kept thrusting inside and relishing the cries that echoed along the ocean. “I can’t wait until your Heat.” Castiel groaned as he kept moving. He was very thoroughly enjoying his gift as the boy tightened around him, moaning and whining, and wet sounds could be heard as he kept thrusting up into the slick soaked hole. Dean’s hips jerked and he came with a scream. His release coated Castiel’s hand.

“Cas—t-oh oh.” Dean’s body went limp as his orgasm washed over him and he slowly turned dark green eyes onto Castiel. His cheeks were flushed and lips parted as he panted softly while Castiel kept using his body. Castiel’s tentacle started pulsing and undulating inside of Dean as Castiel worked towards his own orgasm before shooting inside the Breeder. Castiel kept thrusting his tentacle into Dean as he worked through his own orgasm and he watched as the boy’s muscles twitched under his skin at the sensations.

The boy’s flat stomach started to swell, starting off looking as though a small pouch had appeared, before it was delightfully bulging.

“I’m keeping you indefinitely.” Castiel tilted Dean’s body as his tentacle slipped out of the boy’s fucked out hole and Castiel lapped at the slick mixed with come leaking from Dean’s body. Pleased sounds escaped him while Dean whined at the feeling and his cheeks flushed as he squirmed in Castiel’s hold.

He slid his mating tentacle back inside to make sure his release was plugged inside his new Breeder.

“I see someone took my advice.” an amused voice spoke from behind them and Castiel paused briefly to regard Anna who was grinning at him. He pulled back and licked his lips before pulling away. She held the vial up and shook it, “Just needs some of your blood to be binding.”

Castiel didn’t hesitate as he cut himself and bled into the vial. His hand closed around it as he turned Dean to face him, “Open up.” the boy blinked at him and sealed his mouth shut before shaking his head. One of Castiel’s larger tentacles moved behind the boy and pushed inside along with his mating tentacle, suckers caught on Dean’s sensitive rim, causing the boy’s mouth to drop open in a whine as he sobbed at the painful stretch. Without waiting Castiel took the vial and dumped it down his throat before his long fingers pushed Dean’s mouth shut and he watched as Dean struggled before swallowing. “That wasn’t hard, was it?”

Sputtering and coughing green eyes glared at him balefully as Dean worked to regain his composure. “Bite me.” the boy hissed out and Castiel threw his head back with a laugh. He started to alternate pumping the two tentacles inside of Dean’s once small hole. Cries and whines started up once more, music to his ears, as he watched Dean squirming in his hold.

“Good good.” he grinned widely, “I wouldn’t want a toy that didn’t have a little fight in it. I would hate for life to get boring." Dean struggled as the tentacles inside him wriggled and he shifted with a whine before Castiel could see him attempting to focus on the seawatch and himself.

“He does have some fight in him.” Anna smiled as she collected the vial, “If you give it an hour he’ll be ok to come back to the Palace.”

"We’ll have little problem filling an hour, Anna. Thank you for your services. How can I compensate you?” she grinned widely and glanced at Dean.

“I wouldn’t mind having my own toy.” she gave the tentacle inside Dean a meaningful look and Castiel grinned. “Or one of those delicious humans that you love indulging on. You know how much I enjoy the sweet, succulent meat.”

“I’m sure we can find you one. If you need time or help you can take a few of my men with you.” blue eyes turned back to Dean who was moaning in pleasure and tightening around him once more. “Do you want a Breeder, a toy or a meal?”

“I’m not picky. But for now I think I’ll settle for a toy. I can always eat him later when I tire of him”

“Won’t be a problem.” Castiel dismissed her and dragged Dean close to him. He nipped at the boy’s throat once more and dragged his mouth up to Dean’s before licking inside all the while mindful of his own teeth. “We have an hour and then I get to enjoy you in the ocean.”

Green eyes glazed over as Castiel teased his prostate and Dean moaned at the feeling. His hips bucked again and Castiel used another tentacle to remove the boy’s binds from his wrists. “Can’t breathe in the water.” Dean muttered as he tried to shove himself down onto the tentacle to get it deeper because the teasing was slowly driving him crazy and his cock had started to harden once more.

“That’s why we’re making a few little changes to your body. Can’t have a Breeder and my new toy unable to live in the ocean.” Castiel sank his sharp teeth into the juncture between Dean’s neck and shoulder earning a high cry of pain. Castiel removed his regular tentacle inside of Dean but kept his mating tentacle nestled inside.

The boy was tight and hot around him as he lapped at the blood coming to the surface. Castiel finally pulled away and smeared ink across the mark watching as it was absorbed into the boy’s body to claim him and mark him as Castiel’s property.

Castiel started thrusting inside the Breeder once more as his mark settled and the witch’s potion did its job. Little changes showed up on his toy’s body and Castiel could smell the sea mixing in with the boy’s scent. “Stop calling me Breeder.” the boy moaned as he arched in the tentacles and let out a breathless sound, “Dean. My name is Dean Winchester.”

“ _Dean Winchester_.”  pleased at the information Castiel cooed the name and dragged Dean closer to him as his hands touched the boy’s body, “You’re mine now, _Breeder_.” he sealed his lips over Dean’s and enjoyed the taste of the boy’s pleasure on his tongue.

Castiel moved his mating tentacle around until he felt the boy’s entrance to his womb. He pushed and sunk inside, eyes hooded and cheeks flushed, as Castiel focused. He watched how Dean’s mouth fell open and his Breeder shuddered in his hold.

Without pausing he started pushing eggs through his breeding tentacle. The first one that breached the boy’s hole had a sharp cry of pain escaping before it sunk inside and moved along until he deposited it inside his Breeder’s womb.

Dean jerked, hole rhythmically flexing and tightening down on him, but Castiel was far from done. He started pushing egg after egg after egg into Dean’s womb as the boy’s stomach swelled obscenely.

At first Dean writhed in his hold, whimpering and choking on cries, but by the sixth egg he was hanging limply in Castiel’s tentacles. Castiel rested a hand on the swell of his Breeder’s once flat belly and kept pushing eggs into the Breeder’s womb.

Finally, on the eleventh egg, Castiel shifted and started emptying another load into Dean. Soft, choked sounds escaped as Dean shuddered in his hold. Castiel took in the enormous swell of Dean’s belly and hummed in satisfaction.

It was the first of many breedings. “Good little Breeder.” He praised as he took in Dean’s altered body, small silts on each side of his neck, that would aid him underwater. “It’s time to leave.”

Castiel moved deeper into the water until he could pull Dean underneath and start swimming towards his Palace. He could feel Dean struggling against the need to breathe the human way, the boy was holding his breath, but soon enough Dean choked and opened his mouth. Terror melted away to confusion when the human didn’t drown and Castiel shook his head.

The boy would have plenty of time to get used to living in some of the deepest parts of the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> You all really like the tentacle fics, don't you? It's ok. I'm pretty sure a large population of the fanfic readers secretly love tentacle fics (they just don't admit it out loud) but you've found a safe place here. I welcome readers who have a soft spot for tentacle fic!


End file.
